


Чёрное и Белое

by Jane_Dragon



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dragons, Friendship, Gen, OOC, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Dragon/pseuds/Jane_Dragon
Summary: Спустя много лет Гриммель вернулся и теперь в союзе с Драго. Назревает война, драконы и викинги объединяются вновь.Дети Иккинга уже выросли, и Зефир идёт вопреки воле отца, пытаясь наладить связь с Ночным Сиянием. Но выйдет ли у неё?





	1. Глава 1. Начало.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перенесено с фикбука 16.07.2020

Это было прекрасное зимнее утро. Яркий свет солнца отражался от каждой снежинки, слепя глаза ребятишкам, вышедшим поиграть в снежки и сделать парочку снеговиков в это сноглтогское утро. По улицам разносились смех и громкие крики, будя недовольных взрослых, так мечтавших поспать в этот выходной. Всюду открывались ставни, впуская холодный колющий воздух.

Дверь дома вождя распахнулась так, будто кто-то открыл её ногой. Впрочем, так и было. На пороге, уперев руки в бока, появилась Зефир, дочь вождя, его гордость, наследница престола (да, Иккингу плевать, что викинги этого не признают), пятнадцатилетний подросток в самом расцвете сил. Малышня притихла, не зная чего ожидать от этого постоянно меняющегося, как пламя Драммилиона сгустка энергии. Слава Одину, сгусток энергии повёл себя так, как полагается вести уважающему себя ребёнку в сноглтогское утро. То есть, понёсся кубарём с крыльца, громко вопя:

— Сне-е-е-ежки!

Следом за Зефир из дома вывалился белобрысый Наффинк, недовольно бурча себе под нос. Он был совушкой и любил поспать, но, к его величайшему сожалению, ему не повезло с жаворонком-сестрой. Но скоро дух Сноглтога в лице прилетевшего в лицо снежка увлёк и его. С неожиданной злобой он оглядел всех вокруг, прошипев:

— Кто. Это. Сделал? — он был похож на насупившегося яка. Или на смешно надувшегося четырнадцатилетнего мальчонку. В зависимости от того, как посмотреть.

— А про меня ты совсем забыл? — весело ответила Зефир, перекидывая снежок из одной руки в другую.

Мальчик с громким ревом бросился на сестру, мутузя её кулаками, а задержавшие дыхание ребятишки наконец поняли, что всё это игра, обычная веселая потасовочка, и с радостью к ней присоединилась. В них уже зарождался настоящий викингский дух!

А пока дети придумывали новые способы убиения врага с помощью снега, дом вождя изрыгнул ещё одного викинга. На этот раз его владельца с женой. Иккинг Кровожадный Карасик Третий довольно потянулся, подставляя лицо еле греющему зимнему солнцу и обнял жену.

— Не правда ли, прекрасно? 

— Да, ты прав. Слушай, у меня появилась идея. Давай сплаваем к _ним_? — Астрид, в несвойственной для неё манере перескочила на другую тему сразу же, не давая Иккингу опомнится и проснуться.

— Ты имеешь в виду драконов?

—Да! Мне кажется это будет отличный подарок на Сноглтог. Как думаешь?

— А давай! Я сейчас соберу лодку и предупрежу Плеваку, а ты скажи детям, хорошо? — Иккинг загорелся идеей и почти прыгая отправился к причалу.

Астрид выдохнула. Она боялась, что вождя придётся уговаривать, но нет, он согласился сразу же. Это было даже как-то скучно. Но Иккинг есть Иккинг, всегда делает то, чего никто не ожидает. Астрид улыбнулась и пошла сообщить детям радостную весть.

Нагрузив лодку припасами, вождь отправился в кузню, предупредить заместителя о своём отсутствии. На площади уже ждала Астрид со смеющимися детьми. Иккинга охватило легкое-лёгкое чувство радости, такое прекрасное, что ещё пара секунд — и он бы воспарил, как его крылатый друг. Но на землю его быстро опустило непривычно серьезное лицо Плеваки.

— Плевака? Что-то случилось? — как же ему хотелось, чтобы причиной  
затучившегося лица Плеваки оказалась простая поломка в кузне, но предчувствие подсказывало ему, что это не так.

— Случилось, вождь. Прибыл человек из дальних земель. У него плохие новости.

— Приведи его сюда. Быстро.

Через минуту Иккинг уже выслушивал сбивчивый рассказ мужчины с жидкой бородкой.

— Ох-х-х, вождь, плохи дела, очень плохи дела… Там, на юге, Гриммель и Блудвист объединились. Они собирают армию. Уже сейчас она в два раза больше, опасней и быстроходней прежней! И они собираются отомстить вам… Они будут тут самое большее через месяц…

Лицо Иккинга в один миг стало серей и серьёзней лица Плеваки.

— О нет… Поездка отменяется, — бросил он жене и детям, быстрым шагом направляясь в сторону Большого Зала, — надо построить огромную стену, вырыть пещеры и найти места незаметные с воздуха, — говорил он Плеваке, который бежал рядом.

— Иккинг, мы же не будем сидеть как мыши в норе, правда? — спросила обеспокоенная Астрид, пристроившись по другую сторону от вождя.

— Ас, мы бы и с драконами их, возможно, не разбили бы, а сейчас их нет. Наш единственный выход — спрятаться. Как можно глубже и дальше. Можно вообще сбежать, — вождь развернулся к девушке всем телом, яростно жестикулируя.

— Иккинг, ты изменился… Раньше у тебя всегда был план, даже в самой абсурдной и страшной ситуации. Помнишь как мы защищали край? Как бились против охотников? Как спасли Беззубика? А как летели на Олух на неуправляемых малышах драконах? Тогда эти ситуации тоже казались безвыходными, но мы же справились! Нет, не такого Иккинга я знаю…

Слова жены больно ранили мужчину, но он прекрасно помнил главный закон вождя: народ прежде всего. Он должен был оберегать жителей и своих детей, а бросаться в опасные авантюры не было сил и времени. Вздохнув, он направился в Большой Зал, где Рыбьеног уже трубил в рог, созывая жителей.

Зефир и Наффинк так и остались стоять на площади, не веря в происходящее.  
Только что ярко светило солнце, пели птички, а они собирались в прекрасную поездку, встретиться с волшебными существами, но неожиданная весть в один момент всё испортила. И уже небо не такое голубое, солнце не так ярко светит, а птички поют вовсе не радостно, а раздражающе.

— Ну уж нет! — топнула ногой разъяренная Зефир. — Я это так не оставлю! Мы викинги или кто? Негоже нам прятаться будто крысам! — сама того не ведая, она говорила совсем как мать. — Я отправляюсь в Скрытый Мир! Я приведу драконов, и они помогут нам в битве!

Зефир бросалась в неизведанное и опасное как отец, не ощущая страха, не думая о последствиях.

— Зеф, ты уверена, что справишься, грести-то далеко? Хочешь, я отправлюсь с тобой? — Наффинк знал свою сестру и понимал, что отговаривать её бесполезно, всё равно не послушает.

— Нет. Нужно, чтобы ты отвлёк родителей, им и так сейчас непросто, — брат и сестра обнялись напоследок, и Зефир поспешила к по-прежнему готовой лодке.

***

Она гребла долго, до мучительной боли в руках и кровавых мозолей. И это были ещё цветочки, если бы ветер дул в другую сторону, она свалилась бы замертво ещё на половине пути. Девочка встала, разглядывая водяной туман, висевший огромным облаком над дырой в море. Ноги тоже ломило, она сидела почти 5 часов подряд. Но вот лодка ткнулась носом в камни, окружающие вход в Скрытый Мир. Зефир спрыгнула на них и огляделась. Восемь лет назад на этом месте лежал Беззубик с семьей. Сейчас тут было пусто.

— Беззубик?.. — Зефир едва слышала свой голос в шуме водопада. — Беззубик! — кричала она, но всё было тщетно, дракон не появлялся. 

Она ещё немного походила по большим камням, скользким от влаги, и вконец растерялась. Они приплыла сюда, чтобы найти Беззубика и помочь папе. Дракона нет. И что теперь? Плыть назад? И потом оправдываться и объяснять своё долгое отсутствие на Олухе? Ну уж нет! Недаром в ней смешалась кровь Хофферсонов и Кровожадных Карасиков. Она была полна решимости, как никогда прежде. Если Беззубик не приходит к ней, она сама придет к Беззубику.

С этими мыслями, Зефир разбежалась, насколько это было возможно, и прыгнула.


	2. Глава 2. Драконы

На Олухе поднялся переполох, когда Иккинг обнаружил, что Зефир пропала. Он носился по всему острову, тряс Наффинка за плечи, истерично спрашивая:

— Как?! Как ты мог не заметить что сёстры нет?!

На что мальчик отвечал уныло-виноватым мычанием. Остальные викинги просто смотрели, уверенные в том, что их вождя подменили. Обычно в ситуациях, когда остальные истерично бегали, Иккинг оставался спокоен, как статуя его отца, а сейчас вон как. Чего вопить-то? Подумаешь, нет ребёнка, может в лес пошёл, может порыбачить. Эта свистопляска так и продолжалась бы, если бы Астрид не влепила ему пощёчину с громким воплем:

— Успокойся!

Это, как ни странно, привело вождя в чувство и он, смущенно глядя на толпу и жену, отошёл в сторонку. Астрид, успокоив мужа, принялась за поиски дочери. Она, конечно, тоже волновалась, но, повоевав как следует, научилась сохранять ясную голову даже в стрессовых ситуациях.

— Финн, Эрет и Сморкала смотрят в лесу, Ганс и Свен проверят порт, Ведрон, Шлак и Плевака посмотрят в деревне. Остальным — разойтись, — быстро раздала она указания. — Иккинг, я тоже посмотрю кое-где, а ты пока займись подготовкой.

Вождь устало кивнул и пошёл в кузню — думать и ждать Плеваку.

***

Зефир летела с растопыренными руками, громко крича:

— Беззубик!

Бедная девочка не знала, что Скрытый Мир начинается не сразу за водной завесой, и не знала, что попасть туда без дракона и не умереть крайне сложно. Но, на её счастье, один из ящеров как раз решил полетать вне Мира. Строго нарушая приказ Беззубика, кстати.

И вот, пролетев с десяток метров, Зефир плюхнулась на покрытую шипами фиолетовую спину. Зрачки дракона, пребывавшего во вполне себе спокойном состоянии, мгновенно сузились до ниточек. Громко взревев, он подбросил девочку в воздух и, поймав её огромными когтистыми лапами, понёс куда-то. Зефир крепко вцепилась в его лапу и решила, что лучше не кричать, чтобы не злить дракона. К тому же, она пребывала в состоянии полнейшего шока. До этого момента она видела только Беззубика с супругой и детьми, и они все были даже похожи, а тут огромное фиолетовое нечто, покрытое шипами и, если ей не кажется, слегка бьющее электричеством. И совсем не Беззубик. А пока она сосредотачивалась на том, как не умереть от разрыва сердца, дракон влетел в Скрытый Мир. Только успокоившаяся Зефир (насколько вообще можно успокоиться в когтях огромной твари, которая несёт тебя невесть куда) сразу же вернулась в состояние полнейшего шока и обмерла в когтях зверя. Только на этот раз шок был не от страха, а от волшебности того, что сейчас окружало её. Покрытые светящимися наростами огромные колонны, уходящие вдаль, и… драконы. Драконы светящиеся, маленькие, большие, водные, огненные. Они были везде. Сидели на выступах, цеплялись за колонны, как летучие мыши, летали огромными стаями, ныряли в темную воду. Зефир не знала, куда смотреть. Вправо, влево, вниз… Впрочем, вниз она предпочитала не смотреть, ибо при виде глубокой воды в голову сразу приходили мысли о том, что будет, если дракон её уронит.

Они летели куда-то в неизвестном направлении, лавировали между колоннами и наростами из светящихся розовых кристаллов. Всё это было в сотни раз прекрасней, чем-то, о чём рассказывал отец. На глаза попалось нечто вроде огромной площади. Круглый кусок земли с огромным светло-розовым кристаллом в центре. Рассмотреть как следует она не успела, дракон нёсся как молния.

Они летели и летели, Зефир не знала сколько, потерялась во времени среди драконов и светящихся кораллов. Внезапно дракон начал сбавлять скорость и влетел в какую-то пещеру, оповестив о себе рыком, таким громким, что у девочки заложило уши. Из пещеры послышался ответный, ничуть не уступавший в громкости. Судя по всему они… переговаривались? Её дракон завис в воздухе, громко хлопая крыльями. Из тьмы высунулась голова другого, а затем и тело. И если бы Зефир увидела этого исполина в других условиях, она бы, наверное, умерла. Большая совиная голова, две мощные лапы и четыре крыла. Зефир тихо ахнула, на большее сил не осталось. Но дракон услышал звук и сразу насторожился, а как только увидел её, зашипел, будто рассерженный кот. Тут же Зефир почувствовала, как мертвая хватка огромных когтей разжимается, и свалилась на каменный пол, как мешок с мукой. От удара у неё заныла голова, в глазах заплясали звёздочки. Пошатываясь, она встала и обнаружила морду гиганта прямо у своего лица. Испугавшись, девочка едва могла дышать и стояла, как статуя, пока дракон обнюхивал её и осматривал. Приняв какое-то решение, он поднялся в воздух, сбив Зефир с ног, и подхватил лапами. Снова дракон, снова когти, снова куда-то лететь. На этот раз полёт был недолгим, дракон что-то рявкнул и сбросил её около входа в другую пещеру, толкая мордой внутрь. Она не удержалась на ногах и упала, а когда поднялась, увидела перед собой злобные зелёные глаза.

— Беззубик!.. — выдохнула она. 

Зефир достигла своей цели, вот только дракон не видел в ней друга, а видел врага. Человека. Сердце девочки забилось в ускоренном темпе, у неё была пара минут до того, как дракон выстрелит, и надо было что-то придумать. Что угодно. Зефир вспомнилось то путешествие восьмилетней давности. Как отец протягивал руку. Как он учил их. И тёплые чешуйки на драконьем носу. И она сделала единственную вещь, которую могла. Протянула руку и закрыла глаза, чтобы не видеть фиолетовый огонь, вырывающийся из оскаленной пасти. Когда её руки коснулся драконий нос, на ощупь такой же, как и восемь лет назад, она искренне удивилась, но, наконец, открыла глаза и посмотрела на фурию. Беззубик что-то коротко рявкнул и уселся совсем как человек, выжидающе смотря на неё, будто спрашивая: 

,,Зачем пожаловала?’’

За его спиной появилось еще четверо. Ночные Сияния и Дневная фурия. Последняя уселась рядом с ним, смотря на девочку проницательным взглядом, Сияния держались позади отца. Зефир даже удивилась — всего восемь лет прошло, а они уже размером с Беззубика, притом что он прожил раза в два больше. Вождь Драконов ткнул её лапой, отвлекая от раздумий о быстротечности времени, и глазами повторил вопрос. Только тогда она вспомнила о страшной цели визита.

— Понимаешь, Беззубик… — начала она, смущаясь. Наверняка у того, кто управляет тысячами драконов, есть дела поважнее, чем один крохотный остров, но она уже начала, а прерываться посередине она не любила. — Драго и Гриммель собираются мстить. И мы не можем одни отбить их атаку, папа сейчас поседеет и нам очень-очень нужна ваша помощь. — Зефир уже не говорила, а рыдала, повиснув на шее Беззубика. 

Тот явно не знал, что делать, и ему оставалось только похлопывать её по спине когтистой лапой, пока до его драконьего мозга не дошёл смысл сказанного дочерью его брата. Война. Быстро освободившись от объятий уже заснувшей Зефир, он молнией, быстрее, чем Кривет и Скорожал вместе взятые, помчался созывать драконов. И скоро громовой рык вождя сотряс весь Скрытый Мир, созывая драконов с самых дальних уголков отправляться в битву. Только до Зефир не дошёл этот громовой рёв. Утомившаяся девочка спала мёртвым сном.

***

На Олухе полыхал закат, а Зефир всё ещё не нашли. Обыскали каждый уголок, но девочки нигде не было. Родители сходили с ума от беспокойства, и каждый думал:

,, Были бы тут драконы, мы бы её нашли в два счёта…’’

Все собрались у Большого Зала, люди высказывали разные предположения. Как вдруг на фоне горящего неба показались силуэты, парящие в воздухе. Огромная стая, размером чуть ли не с целый остров. У всех перехватило дыхание.

— Так скоро?! Но почему? Всегда знал, что нельзя верить торговцам! — пробормотал Иккинг, стараясь подавить нарастающую панику. — Бегите! Бегите в укрытие, прячьтесь! — голос вождя раскатился по площади и испуганные викинги побежали, сметая всё на своём пути волной паники. Рядом с вождём остались только Астрид и Наффинк. — Вас это тоже касается. Астрид, беги, прошу. Я отвлеку их, — она пыталась что-то возразить, но, посмотрев Иккингу в лицо, просто помотала головой, не соглашаясь с его идеей, и побежала в лес, увлекая за собой испуганного Наффинка.

Иккинг, чуть-чуть прихрамывая, пошёл к центру площади. Паника давила всё внутри, мешала дышать, взрывалась сотней мурашек под тяжелым меховым плащом, но вождь знал — он должен защитить остальных. Пока Гриммель и Блудвист будут расправляться с ним, олуховчане успеют спрятаться. Никто не знает Олух лучше, чем его жители. Даже драконам с самым чутким обонянием не найти людей, что изучили каждый камушек на острове. Они справятся. Он верит в это.

Драконы приближались. Взгляду Иккинга не удавалось выхватить из общей кучи силуэты Смертохватов, но зато он увидел многих и многих опасных драконов. Среди стаи были и Криветы, и Скользкокрылы, стая Дневных фурий, Шторморезы, Шипорезы, такое ощущение, что Гриммель таки нашёл Скрытый Мир. И это заставляло вождя серьезно беспокоиться за своего брата и за его семью.  
И тут послышался рык, который он узнал бы из тысячи.

— Беззубик! — воскликнул он. И действительно, от стаи отделился чёрный силуэт Ночной фурии и мягко приземлился прямо перед Иккингом. На драконе сидела довольно улыбавшаяся Зефир. — Зефир! О великий Тор, ты нашлась, ты не представляешь, как мы все боялись! Никогда так не делай! — ругался Иккинг, обнимая дочь. Отстранив её от себя и поцеловав в лоб, он подошёл к Беззубику.

— Братец… — они коснулись лбами и тут мужчина обнял дракона так, что тот даже удивился силе, что крылась в этом человеческом тельце. Беззубик не остался в долгу, опрокидывая вождя на землю и вылизывая с ног до головы.

— Зефир, беги к маме, скажи, что это не враги, скажи, что это драконы! Наши драконы! — вождь смеялся и плакал одновременно.


End file.
